


Wet Mouth Sounds

by K_dAzrael



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, graphic descriptions of asmr, jokes about the 90s internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael
Summary: For the kyluxhardkinksprompt: 'Hux is one of those Youtubers who do ASMR videos but they're wearing really skimpy outfits and whispering all sexy. Kylo watches all Hux's videos and leaves comments saying he's a slut. What happens next may surprise you...?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I unironically love asmr — fite me! (ง'̀-'́)ง 
> 
> Also... this is somewhat inspired by [Binaural Kylo Ren.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LN-J3xbTWRQ)

“Porn!” an incredulous, feminine voice exclaimed.

Kylo Ren, who had been striding along a corridor heading towards his personal quarters, stopped abruptly. Edging forward, he glanced around the corner to see the backs of two stormtroopers on patrol duty.

“I’m telling you, mate,” returned a youthful, masculine voice.

The first trooper shook their helmeted head. “But I mean it’s the IntraNet — there’s no external content.”

“So?”

“So either someone snuck it onboard and uploaded it or… it’s homemade.”

The second trooper chuckled. “Yeah. Freaky, right? Who would do that?”

“Probably one of the high command," said the first one. "Bet they’re all kinky as fuck.”

Feeling his face start to flush under the mask, Kylo drew himself up to his full, imposing height and strode around the corner. The troopers almost tripped over their own feet in the hurry to scatter out of his way and offer up salutes.

When Kylo got to his rooms he removed his helmet and pulled off all his heavy layers, dragging his battle-weary body to the ‘fresher for a quick sonic before throwing himself down on his bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep but he found a restlessness buzzing through his limbs. The trooper's unlikely claims came back to him and he found himself overcome with restless, morbid curiosity. He leaned over and rifled through the storage unit under his bed, pulling out his datapad, finding that it still had some battery life. He booted it up and waited for it to connect to the onboard network, then began his search.

‘Welcome to the Finalizer IntraNet’ announced a banner on the homepage. This contained links to boring, official information: departments, staff protocol guidelines, and the location and operation times of various on-board amenities. It took him some swiping around to even find the public fora and accessing that portal required scrolling through a tedious user agreement and pressing this thumb to a box marked ‘I understand and agree’ in response to a series of grave warnings about the penalties for uploading content considered to be ‘a breach of security’ or ‘seditious’ or ‘impugning the stated and implied values of the First Order.’ Just as he thought he was finally free to proceed, a flashing box popped up with a reminder that ‘user accounts are subject to spot checks and surveillance.’ Kylo snorted at that: he’d like to see Hux, or anyone in high command, try to give him a dressing down for looking at raunchy vids on his own datapad.

He figured that pornographic content would hardly _announce_ itself, so finding it would require a little digging and imagination. There was no search engine for the public material: the only way to find what you wanted was to know the full page address or go on a hunt through the messageboards for a link. He ploughed diligently through the ‘Recreation’ section, passing through fitness tip sharing and a lively debate on which officer’s bar served the best ‘hull stripper’ or ‘Tatooine sunset.’ He stumbled across something called ‘The Captain Phasma Estrogen Brigade,’ which seemed like it was a lot of female users sharing pictures of the ’trooper captain in workout wear with captions like ‘I wish that barbell was me’ and ‘gimme a ticket to that blaster show!’ Soon thereafter he found another forum called ‘Kylo Ren Unmasked’ where people shared crude drawings and photomanipulations of what they thought he looked like under his helmet. One of the most highly-rated images was a cropped picture of the buttocks of a rancor with googly eyes pasted on it and a speech bubble emanating from its anus that said ‘I’ll show u the power of the DORk Siiiide.’

Following this infuriating trail brought him to something called ‘The Relaxation and Wellness Hub,’ which seemed like a lot of pseudo-spiritual mumbo-jumbo and people trying to sell lumps of quartz as ‘genuine’ kyber crystals, but his eye was caught by a post titled ‘most powerful tingles ever!!!’ by someone called Mitaka_D. Thinking that this sounded like a thinly-veiled erotic reference, Kylo tapped the link. He was brought to a sleekly-designed site with framed-off sections. At the top left was a box that showed a countdown with days, hours and minutes, and ‘time to next transmission’ written below. To the right was a comment feed. Peculiarly, the usernames were not the standard designations of surname followed by an initial that the main system required: they were eccentric, user-generated ones. The bottom panel was a scrolling banner that read: ‘Startingler: let me take hold of your senses!’

Kylo licked his lips. The counter read ‘0 days, 0 hours, 42 minutes.’ He felt anticipation flutter in his stomach, and spent some time scrolling through the previous comments, many of which referenced Startingler’s personal beauty, their deft way with props, and the incredible sensory and ‘relaxing’ effects that the performance had had on the viewer. Startingler themselves sometimes responded, in a prim and professional tone, and this somehow stoked Kylo’s excitement higher. He got out of bed and removed his underwear, then rummaged in a drawer to find a half-used bottle of unscented lotion.

The counter ticked down and right on time the screen lit up with a holovid feed. It showed a flat chest that was covered by a gauzy-looking top with a scooped neckline. The head of the figure was almost completely out of shot — Kylo could only see up to an elegant, pale neck and a full pair of pink lips.

“Hello everyone,” came a masculine voice, pitched in a quiet, intimate whisper. “Welcome to Startingler ayyy-ess-emmm-arrr. I hope you’re all eager and wearing your headphones.”

Headphones? Maybe this was going to get loud. Kylo scrabbled through the storage unit and found an old pair, which he untangled with some urgency and frustration before plugging in.

“Anyway… I have two things to show you today,” Startingler continued, the sound slowly wandering from ear to ear as if the microphone they were using was oscillating. “The first one you can see right here,” Startingler lifted the hem of the shirt and scrunched it between their fingers, revealing a stripe of red hair running down from their navel and out of sight. “The second one is more… secret. Can you guess?” the ‘s’ sounds were drawn out into a hiss. Startingler reached under the neckline of the shirt and pulled out a string of glass beads, which they proceeded to manipulate and clack together. “I know a lot of you are fans of crinkling and... clinking.”

Kylo frowned and looked over at the right-hand panel that was lighting up with enthusiastic messages. He kept staring at the screen, trying to interpret the intent of the video. On one hand, Startingler showed no sign that they were intending to strip naked or perform any kind of sexual act; on the other, they kept up a whispered stream of suggestive commentary, framing the shot to show off their moist parted lips and the slope of one freckled shoulder where the shirt had slipped down.

After choosing — cleverly, he thought — the handle ‘Ch0k30nMyS@b3r’, Kylo commented: “WTF??? I can’t fap to this!”

Yet even as he typed this, Kylo knew it was a lie. Something about the combination of intimacy and restraint, the coyness of Startingler’s smile, had him fully hard, dick throbbing between his stomach and the mattress. He rolled onto his side and gripped himself, shivering as Startingler whispered into his left ear: “Let go. I’m here to make you feel good.”

*~*~*

Kylo flopped down on his bed, angling the screen as the transmission began to play and hurriedly pulling on a set of headphones.

“Hello,” Startingler whispered, wiggling their fingers in silent greeting. They were wearing a plain black sleeveless t-shirt, the standard undergarment for the officer class. As always, the shot cut off just above their mouth. “Welcome to Startingler ayyy-ess-emmm-arrr.” A pause to wet their shiny bottom lip. “I have received a request,” Startingler swallowed and Kylo’s nostrils flared as he saw the bob of a throat hidden partly in artful shadow, “From TinyTaka28. They write: ‘can you do more kissing and/or wet mouth sounds?’ The insolent mouth turned up into a smirk, a fingernail running along the base of the microphone stand. “He adds: ‘They really get my tingles going!’ _Well_.” Another pause, “Tiny… Taka,” (the ‘t’ sounds were heavily emphasised). “I’ll see what I can do.”

Startingler swallowed audibly again, breathed out slowly against the mic. Their fingertips drummed lightly and rhythmically on the table before them. Kylo grunted at the sight of the long, elegant fingers and he hurried to undo the fastening of his trousers.

“Another thing. As many of you know, I have a commissary account. The details are in the description below. You can donate, of course, or you can purchase little items that you would like me to use in these transmissions. For example... thissss,” Startingler produced a thin, cylindrical object about eight centimetres long. He turned it, tapped all along its side with a single fingernail. It looked to be made of some kind of plastic. The top third was black, the bottom two thirds a pearlescent baby pink. “Can you tell what it is?” Startingler twisted the black portion and there came a sucking pop. He drew the two sections apart and revealed a wand applicator, which he then dragged across his bottom lip, smearing the sticky confection around. He filled in the top lip, tracing the edges of the deep bow at its centre. He pressed his lips together and they made a smacking sound.

Kylo snorted, reaching down to subtly rearrange himself before glancing across to the comment section and finding it was already full of effusive praise for Startingler: “Amazing as always, can you do more s/k sounds?”; “Star I look forward to your transmissions all week!!!”; “Will you do more roleplays? I loved the droid maintenance one and the interrogation one — gave me chills!”; “this is sooooo good, I’m falling asleep at my station, lol, hope the general doesn’t walk past I don’t think reconditioning is as relaxing as this!”

“The only tingles I get from this are in my DICK,” Kylo typed.

A bleep announced a reply: “What is wrong with you?” TinyTaka28 demanded. “It’s not sexual, you’re disgusting!”

“LOL,” Kylo replied, “Startingler’s a SLUT + not just for ATTENTION.”

ThaniSUNNY replied: “You do know there’s actual porn on this network? If you want to be gross go somewhere else.”

Smirking, Kylo typed: “I’m going to send a fucking massive dildo to the commissary. Bet StarFUCKER will make some good noises then.”

He brought his gaze back to transmission, slipping a hand under the waistband of his underwear and beginning to tease himself with fingertips carding through his thick patch of pubic hair. Startingler’s fat, shiny lips pressed together and pulled apart; they moved their tongue and let the soft sounds of saliva be heard. Kylo imagined what that mouth would look like swallowing around his dick.

He was startled from his reverie by a ping that was disproportionately loud through the headphones. The upper right panel showed the icon for a private message. Kylo rolled over and tapped the screen.

> Startingler: Don’t you get bored of this?

A thrill went through Kylo and his dick twitched powerfully. Startingler had sometimes written back to Kylo’s private messages (coolly and disdainfully), but they had never been the one to initiate a conversation. He pulled his hand out of his pants and reached out to type a reply:

> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: I get bored of your cock-teasing transmissions — which, by the way, I now know are pre-recorded. When are you finally going to take it all off and stroke your pretty pink dick for us?
> 
> Startingler: How do you know I have a dick, let alone what colour it is?
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: In the interrogation video you walked into shot and gave us all a glimpse of your package in those tight leggings. Nice.
> 
> Startingler: So observant. You must be my biggest fan.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: Yeah I AM big. 20cm uncut. Give me your comm number if you want to see.
> 
> Startingler: You’re all talk. You’d run away with your tail between your legs if I propositioned you in person.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: Yeah right. I’d fucking bend you over your work station, more like.
> 
> Startingler: I don’t have a work station — I’m not a junior officer. You’d be surprised to find out who I really am.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: You’d fucking piss yourself if you knew who I am.
> 
> Startingler: I know perfectly well who you are.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: There are 80k people on this ship. Somehow I doubt it.
> 
> Startingler: Both your username and your brutish attitude give it away.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: Oh yeah? Who am I then?
> 
> Startingler: Ah! You would only deny it.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: You’re full of shit, fame whore. Bet you’re just some bored engineer who has to wear a plastic bucket on their head all day.
> 
> Startingler: Such a nasty little troll. I know which account it was that sent me that lipgloss. Did you like watching me smear it over my mouth? It tastes like juna berry, you know.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: Fuck, you’re so dirty. Bet you’d like a taste of my spunk. I’d like to hear the noise you make trying to swallow that down.
> 
> Startingler: I bet you would. I have a proposal for you.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: ???
> 
> Startingler: I’ll give you a private show.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: Fuck, you’ll wank for me on camera?
> 
> Startingler: No, you sad little pervert. I’ll come to your rooms. I’ll make you feel good.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: I’m not telling you where my rooms are.
> 
> Startingler: You don’t have to — I already know. And I already have access.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: You’re delusional.
> 
> Startingler: So you don’t want a night of sensory ecstasy?
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: As if you’d follow through.
> 
> Startingler: I’m very appreciative of my fans. Especially the loyal and generous ones.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: SLUT. You want me to pay you for this?
> 
> Startingler: No, I’m in this for the art. And I’m tired of seeing slobbering perverts like you compare it to pornography. I’ll give you a private lesson and then perhaps you’ll stop trolling my comments section and inflicting your foul imaginings on the rest of us.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: You are so full of shit.
> 
> Startingler: So little faith? Why, I took you for a spiritual man. Here are my instructions: in twenty minutes, you will get up and put on a blindfold. You will sit on the floor of your living area, facing away from the door, and await my arrival. If you attempt to look at me or move without my instruction, I will leave, immediately.
> 
> Ch0k30nMyS@b3r: What are you going to do to me?
> 
> Startingler: Things that are intensely pleasurable.

Kylo felt his mouth water. He wiped his sweaty hands on the bedclothes and typed: “You’d better not try anything funny. I’m very strong and powerful.”

> Startingler: Oh I know. I wouldn’t dare challenge such a fearsome warrior. Now enough: you have twenty minutes. Prepare yourself.

The little circle next to Startingler’s profile went red to signify he had gone offline. Kylo scowled and closed out the screen. He sat on the edge of his bed, still mostly hard, and jigged his knee up and down, then got up and went to have a brisk sonic. He returned to his bedroom and pulled on a loose pair of training pants, then picked up an old surcoat, tearing off a long strip of dark material. He went through into the living area and seated himself cross-legged on the floor, winding the fabric around his eyes twice and tying it in a tight knot at the back of his head. It reminded him unpleasantly of being a padawan; the stupid exercises Uncle Luke would make him do where he had to hit flying projectiles using only the situational awareness given him by the Force.

He felt anxious, then impatient, then foolish – Startingler didn’t know who he was; it was all just a prank to waste Kylo’s time. He was about to get up and go back into his bedroom, find another transmission to masturbate to, when he felt a presence near his door. Kylo held himself still and upright, hardly daring to breathe. The keypad bleeped and the door opened with a dull hiss. It went against all of Kylo’s training not to turn, but he held himself straight and upright, eyes making out only a faint haze where the light came in at the gaps caused by the bridge of his nose. The door swooshed closed and the footsteps came to a halt just a metre behind him.

“Hello,” came a familiar sultry whisper. “Well, look at that — you can follow orders after all.”

Kylo’s hands clenched on his knees. “Didn’t think you’d show.”

“Well, you must have hoped.” Kylo heard a soft thud as ‘Startingler’ went down on their knees behind him. Kylo stiffened, his shoulders tensing up painfully.

“Relax,” Startingler said, an intimate whisper at his left ear. “I’m not going to touch you.”

“You’re not? What the fuck are you here for then?”

“You have a problem with listening,” Startingler tutted. The next sentence was spoken into his right ear: “I’m here to show you sensory pleasure.” They breathed out slowly, a soft ‘haaaa’ sound that sent a warm ripple across the shell of Kylo’s ear. “Do you know what your triggers are?”

“For your stupid brain tingle thing? That doesn’t work on me. I don’t watch your transmissions for that — I just watch them to stroke my dick to the sight of your slutty mouth.” This last sentence came out in a rush and Kylo felt his cheeks heating up: the casual, filthy accusations came so easily when he was typing on a screen; he hadn’t considered what it would feel like to say them out loud.

Startingler chuckled into his left ear; a warm, knowing sound. “So small-minded. There’s more than one way to experience deep and intense pleasure.”

“Yeah well, if it’s between a fuzzy head and an orgasm, I know which I prefer.”

“Well. Let’s try it my way first. If you behave yourself for once then maybe… maaaaybe we’ll try it your way.” Startingler sat back and Kylo heard the sound of something being unfastened. “I brought some of my props with me. Let’s do a little trigger test.”

Kylo heard rummaging and then Startingler leaned forward again and he heard a tapping sound: fingernails on something plastic. The sound went on, soft and repetitive, and slowly Startingler moved the object, sweeping an arc from Kylo’s left ear, round the back of his head, to his right one and back again; the sound shifting in tone as it moved.

“Is that how you like it?” Startingler whispered. “Or do you like sticky tapping?” The sound changed, becoming more muted as they switched to using the pads of the fingers; a drumming like rainfall on a roof.  “This?” the sharper tapping, “Or this?” the softer version again.

“They’re both boring, I don’t care.”

“Let’s try another sound.” More rummaging, another object was held up near Kylo’s left ear and he shivered as he felt Startingler’s breath on the back of his neck. There came a rustling, crinkling sound, fabric of some kind being rubbed together. Startingler moved their hands in an arc again as they worked — until Kylo shivered and leaned forward, rotating a finger in his ear.

“That’s terrible, I hate it.”

“So you _do_ have an opinion. Alright then, sit back.” The fabric was put away, another object rummaged for and withdrawn. Kylo heard the unmistakeable sound of a pair of scissors opening and closing.

“Don’t cut my hair!” he flinched away.

Startingler chuckled, a low, rich sound. “So vain. I’m not going to cut it. That would involve touching you. This is all about sound.” They went about their patterned movements, opening and closing the scissors as the object moved from left to right and back again in an arc of sound.

“No,” Kylo said after some consideration. “I don’t like those scissors.”

“ _These_ scissors – why not?”

“They’re blunt. Not snippy enough.”

“Ah,” Startingler’s murmur sounded amused. “Let’s put them away then. If you don’t like my props then I suppose I’ll have to do it the old-fashioned way and use my voice.”

Kylo almost jumped when he felt hot breath rippling across his right ear and then the wet sound of Startingler’s lips parting. “What would you prefer?” they moved to the left ear, swallowing audibly. “Visualization? Meditation? Or… facts?”

“Facts? About what?”

“Hmm. I have a lot of areas of… expertise. The key features and relative merits of the Resurgent, Venator, Imperial Class I and Imperial Class II star destroyers… dark energy compression and translation… sexual dimorphism in non-human species of the Outer Rim territories.”

“None of those things sound relaxing.”

“What about trigger words?” Startingler leaned in closer. “Ssssnoke. Snooooke. SnokeSnokeSnoke.”

“Fuck, stop that! What is wrong with you?” He shivered against the sound of a snort of amusement. “Can’t you do that thing you do on your transmissions?”

“What thing?”

“You know. With the made-up words.”

“Unintelligable whispers?”

“Yes.”

“You like that?”

“It’s easy to stroke myself off to.”

“Disgusting boy. Sit up straight. Breathe in, and ooooout. In…. and ooooout. Good, now…” Startingler swallowed, licked their lips, and then made a soft clicking noise that trailed away into another huff of hot breath. Next came sibilant sounds that tickled Kylo’s ears, and then a stream yearning vowels that travelled along one long exhalation. Again, Startingler moved as they spoke, making a long, slow sweep from Kylo’s left to right ear and back again.

The noises were intriguing — Startingler wove them together with emphases and intonations that made it seem like a language. Usually when people spoke to Kylo he could piece together something of the meaning of their words, even when it was an unknown tongue, as the Force let him see the swirl of images and emotions in the speaker’s mind. These sounds, however, had no meaning and Startingler projected no particular emotion, only a sort of smug, absolute calm.  At first it was strange — Kylo’s mind kept probing that absence of intention like the tip of the tongue seeks out a missing tooth — but then he relaxed into it, just taking the sounds as they came and feeling the regular shifts in pressure and sound as Startingler moved.

The sensation that came on as he relaxed into the experience had something of the weight of drowsiness and yet he was not _tired_ , exactly, just very calm. Perhaps it was more like a trance: he withdrew into himself and felt his connection to the outside world recede. A pins-and-needles sensation — a _tingling_ — started in up in the left side of his skull and slipped down to his left eye socket. Then, slowly, with an almost liquid feeling, it spread; curving over the right side of his head, spreading down his shoulders and back. His face felt numb and there was a sensitive, trickling sensation in his throat. It was not like meditation — meditation made him feel untethered from his physical body. Now he felt present, but in a warm, secure way he didn’t think he had ever experienced before.

This went on, building and ebbing, for an undetermined amount of time. Gradually Kylo came back to an awareness that the sounds had changed. “Ren,” Startingler murmured, directly behind his head. “RenRenRen, come back, come baaack.”

Kylo wanted to jerk away but his reactions were slowed, his mind reluctant to dredge itself out of the warm, still place it had reached. “How do you know my name?” he asked, slurring a little.

“I knew where you live, is it really so surprising, Kylo Ren?” The voice had risen above its customary whisper to a quiet, natural voice. “You mean to say you truly didn’t recognise me?”

The voice was so familiar. Kylo reached up and tugged off his blindfold, then turned, blinking against the lights, and saw a white and orange blur. “Hux!” Kylo scooted around to face him, staring in disbelief at the sight of Hux in a pair of form-fitting exercise pants and a black sleeveless shirt, his hair looking freshly washed and free of its customary thick layer of product.

“Bravo. Better late than never, I suppose.”

“Why would a general waste his time recording relaxation vids for the IntraNet?”

“Why would a warrior of the Dark Side masturbate to them and troll the comment feed? I suppose everyone needs a hobby.”

“Fuck,” Kylo dragged a hand back through his hair, “I can’t believe that was _you_ — Startingler’s so…” he gestured emphatically with a roll of his hand, “you know?”

“What?”

“Sexy.”

“And I’m not?” Hux frowned, apparently offended.

“You don’t exactly radiate sex appeal when you’re standing on the bridge.”

“Hmm, well I do have a professional reputation to uphold. I find the anonymity very freeing.” Hux ran a hand through his hair, dragging it back from his face — his hair was fairer and brighter without the pomade and it looked beguilingly soft.

Kylo glanced down at Hux’s lips — they were still faintly stained from the pink gloss he had applied earlier. “Can I…” Kylo made to lean in.

“Can you what?”

“Kiss you?”

Hux’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “I thought you just said that my real-life persona lacks erotic appeal.”

“No, I didn’t mean that. I just meant it’s… unexpected. You’re different out of uniform.”

“So are you,” Hux said, reaching out to squeeze Kylo’s right pectoral. “So many layers over this — it’s criminal.”

With a hungry, desperate sound Kylo leaned in and kissed him. He felt Hux’s hand wrap around the back of his neck, his lips parting for Kylo’s tongue. His mouth was as warm and sweet-tasting as it looked on camera and before long Hux was climbing halfway into Kylo’s lap; pushing him until he fell onto his back in a sprawl.

Kylo tilted his head back, gasping as Hux clenched his thighs around his hips. “What was that filth you wrote on my transmission earlier?” he demanded. “That I give you tingles in your _dick_?”

“Unnhh,” Kylo tried to raise his head off the floor but a sharp tug of his hair forced him back down.

“At least you weren’t exaggerating the size of it.” Hux ran his hand up the underside of Kylo’s shaft where it lay up against his hip, confined by the thin, stretchy material of his pants. “I couldn’t believe it, you know, when I saw that username and checked it off against the loc-ident. Kylo, master of the Knights of Ren, spending his off-hours writing obscene comments on the IntraNet like a horny teenager. I always thought of you as remote, somehow: a holy ascetic.”

“Ah-aah!” Kylo arched his back and gasped as Hux gave him a firm squeeze near the base.

“But you want to be touched, don’t you?” Hux leaned down, grinning as whispered against Kylo’s ear: “slut… for… attention.”

“Hux, please!”

“Please what?”

Kylo reached up and touched Hux’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the full bottom lip where the pink gloss still shone faintly. Hux parted his lips and Kylo shuddered at the feeling of the sharp edges of Hux’s bottom row of teeth sliding against the calloused pad of his thumb. Hux swirled his tongue around the digit with a churning sound of saliva and pulled off with a pop. He tugged roughly at Kylo’s waistband and hooked it down under his balls. When he leaned down with an avid look on his face, mouth opening wider, Kylo gasped and put a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

“Wait. Can you do it like… like in the transmissions?”

Hux raised his eyes and laughed. “Oh that’s part of the fantasy is it?” He sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, letting his face become blank, then exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes and when he spoke it was in his online persona’s warm, breathy whisper: “Welcome to Startingler ayy-ess-em-arr,” he smirked, tapping up and down the underside of Kylo’s dick lightly with his fingertips. His nails were longer than regulation and filed in an almond shape — the pressure both stung and tickled. Kylo squirmed and felt precome dribble onto the taut muscles of his belly.

“Here I am,” Hux continued blithely, “with a dedicated fan that you may know as… ‘choke on my saber’. What a deeelightful name — very,” he swallowed audibly, “evocative. Today we’ll be doing a little… personal attention. You can expect soothing hand-movements, unintelligable whispers, and — of course — plenty of wet mouth sounds.”

Kylo shuddered as Hux’s hand closed around the base of his cock. He strained to rise up on his elbows so he could finally watch those full pink lips stretching around the head.

“Relax,” said Hux, pulling off with a slurping sound. “Just _listen_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and enjoy sticky tapping and other sticky activities with me [on tumblr](http://kdazrael.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
